


[Podfic] With a Conquering Air

by nildot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Endearments, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Found Family, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Singing, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, one has music and the other one doesn't, sort of anyhow, there's the complete/full version in the last chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot
Summary: Story by inexplicifics:From the kinkmeme:AU Warlord!Geralt receives Tribute!Jaskier as a sacrifice to appease him in every way possible. Jaskier has no choice on the matter and he’s fully aware of the awful rumours that have spread about Geralt and his ruthless conquests. (But we all know those aren’t legit.) A classic angst with a happy ending please! A dash of smut to heal those scars and a sprinkle of new found love!Jaskier arrives at Kaer Morhen knowing his family gave him up without a second thought, and absolutely sure that the dreaded Warlord of the North will value him even less than his own blood did. But the White Wolf and his pack are not what Jaskier expected...and if he's unreasonably lucky, Kaer Morhen might become far more of a home than Lettenhove ever was.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> I planned to post this as a complete work, but I proved myself to be a raging fool and did not save the Audacity file when I turned off my computer. As a result, I'm re-recording everything and posting it one chapter at a time with the complete work at the end.

I have three chapters completed at the time of typing this, so I think I'll try and update every two or three days.

Find Chapter 1 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s8rix8ps6274o78/WaCA_Chapter_1_final.mp3/file).

Length: 33:46


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who listens to this: hey. I love you. have an amazing day.

Find Chapter 2 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94g2bwl2ux4h15w/WaCA_Chapter_2_Final.mp3/file).

Length: 23:43


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who listens to this: I hope you get to do something self-indulgent. you deserve the world.
> 
> I, for example, will start by self-indulgently expounding on my distaste for string instruments. why! are! there! so! many! strings!!! we only have four fingers and a thumb! Because of this, the only valid instruments are a ukelele (because it has a reasonable number of strings--i.e. 4) and a hurdy-gurdy (because it exists out of sheer spite). Anyway, the fact that lutes have up to 35 strings is absolutely batshit, and I am filled with inexplicable resentment.
> 
> However, since I'm a pianist, I guess I don't really have any room to talk.

Find Chapter 3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/buqigrxsxvxzk3v/WaCA_Chapter_3_final.mp3/file)  
Length: 32:31


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who listens to this: were it in my power, I would provide each one of you with baked goods.
> 
> Tonight on Nil Learns She Has Been Horribly Mispronouncing Words All Her Life: so apparently "mores" sounds like moray and not like the plural of more (adj.). Fret not; I have corrected myself and said it properly here. Anyway, onwards to Chapter 4! *we fell in love in october plays in the background the entire time, gradually growing louder*

Find Chapter 4 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rhhsw8z8hc6atgv/WaCA_Chapter_4_final.mp3/file)  
Length: 28:14


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw that AceOfTigers had posted four complete works in this series thus far (all of which are STUPENDOUSLY well done!), so I will cede to them. While I will be finishing up this story and posting a complete version of it + music as an eighth chapter, I won't be reading the rest of them for at least the time being. Perhaps one day I'll come back and finish it up--who knows?
> 
> All that aside, to everyone who listens to this: please give your pets affection from me!

Find Chapter 5 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a2tq481la7obxzh/WaCA_Chapter_5_final.mp3/file)  
Length: 23:31


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing naught but listening to pitched-up versions of hozier songs for the past three hours because I'm gay and lonely.
> 
> To everyone who listens: thank you so much--really. while I might read this story for my own fun, it means so much to know that people actually enjoy listening to it as well.

Find Chapter 6 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g9bjdeybm7ik7z0/WaCA_Chapter_6_final.mp3/file).

Length: 26:02


	7. Chapter 7

Find Chapter 7 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lgcta3x7jv7lu1h/WaCA_Chapter_7_final.mp3/file).  
Length: 32:18


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I edited this all in a fugue state, so let me know if anything's wonky.

Find the full podfic WITH music [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r6t7mitex5enipz/WaCA_Full_Music_final_mp4.mp4/file).  
Length: 3:24:17  
Song: _Soldier, Poet, King_ by Jacob Cook

Find the full podfic WITHOUT music [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zsbppf1fsj7txse/WaCA_No_Music_final_mp4.mp4/file).

Length: 3:20:13


End file.
